10th Dream
by Kyuubi No Dobe
Summary: No Summary but Read . Peace . .v
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Penghuni lama dengan new pen name. bukan fict pertama juga.

**Kyuubi No Dobe**

Proudly present

**10th Dream**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warn(s):

**YAOI**

**Rate M (also sex content)**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**+17**

**BDSM(maybe)**

**LEMON**

**LIME**

**PwP**

**INCEST**

**Bold and Italic are flashback**

Pairing : SasuNaru n others

Chap 1

"Ngh…" hanya desahan kecil saja yang keluar dari mulut mungil pemuda berambut pirang itu saat pria berusia lebih dari 50tahun melucuti pakaiannya dengan kasar. Tak ada perlawanan sama sekali. Ia hanya berdiri dengan kaki jenjangnya yang bergetar sambil menutup matanya, bersandar pada dinding putih yang begitu dingin.

"Kh, tak kusangka semudah ini," kata pria itu sambil mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya kepada pemuda yang tak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi badannya. "Jangan gugup, manis." Tenang pria itu sambil mengelus lembut pipi tan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

Pria itu sedikit menunduk mengingat pemuda yang ada didepannya sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Kemudian ia menghirup aroma citrus yang ada pada pemuda dari bahu sebelah kanan kemudian berganti ke bahu yang sebelah kiri. Ia menghirup aroma pemuda itu dalam-dalam hingga memenuhi kepalanya. Sementara ia mengendus dan menghirup aroma citrus yang memabukan itu, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk megelus lembut pipi pemuda yang sekarang ini hanya bisa berdiri diam tak berdaya.

**_"Lakukan yang ku minta dan kau akan tetap disini."_**

"Kau gugup, Naruto?" tanya pria itu sambil menghentikan 'kegiatan hirus-menghirup'nya. Ia menatap datar pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya itu. Tangannya masih dengan setia mengelus pipi yang berhiaskan 3 garis lurus disetiap sisinya.

Naruto, pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan disetubuhi, catat, . .hi oleh kepala sekolahnya sendiri hanya bisa berpasrah.

_**"Kau akan tatap berada disini. Bahkan aku yang akan membiayainya."**_

Naruto membukakan matanya perlahan, menampakan safir indah yang sekarang sudah redup cahayanya karena perasaannya benar-benar sudah mati sejak saat itu, saat ia menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya(mungkin) kepada kepala sekolahnya.

_**"Kumohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Jangan keluarkan aku."**_

"Naruto"

Cup

Pria itu mengecup bibir Naruto sontak membuat mulutnya sedikit terbuka ditengah kecupan itu. Dengan secepat kilat, kepala sekolah yang bermarga Uchiha itu langsung saja meneroboskan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

Berdecak

Berdecak

Berdecak

Tuan uchiha itu terus saja 'memerangi' lidah Naruto sampai beberapa menit hingga Naruto mendorongnya karena hampir kehabisan udara.

"Hah…hah…hah…hah…"

Suara itu terdengar jelas dari mulut keduanya. Hirup, hembuskan. Mereka berdua berlomba-lomba menghirup udara yang ada disekitar mereka. Tuan Uchiha menaikan salah satu alisnya saat melihat Naruto yang ngos-ngosan karena 'peperangan' tadi.

'Tak kan kubiarkan kau lolos, Uzumaki.' Batin Uchiha sambil melanjutkan lagi kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi, menghirup aroma citrus milik Naruto.

"Hmph…" Naruto menahan desahannya saat lidah uchiha itu menjilat sensual leher hingga bahu kiri Naruto. Ia menjilat dengan lembut, lembut sekali hingga untuk beberapa saat Naruto hampir hanyut didalamnya sebelum rasa itu hilang karena Tuan Uchiha itu menggigit kasar perpotongan leher Naruto.

"ARGH…" Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Dapat ia rasakan sakit yang menjalar dilehernya saat Uchiha menjilat, menghisap luka yan tertoreh disana.

"Hmph… kau sungguh nikmat, Naruto." Bisik pria itu ditelinga Naruto kemudian mengulum daun telinga tersebut. "Kau cukup tenang, hm, Naruto?" tanya Uchiha itu kepada Naruto yang sekarang menjilat lembut telinga dan lubang telinga Naruto. "Biasanya kau sangat berisik." Katanya lagi setelah melepaskan jilatannya.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Tuan. A..aku masih ada urusan." Dusta Naruto.

"Oh. Begitu?" tanya Uchiha kemudian memandang datar Naruto, tepat didepannya. "Bukankah kau akan menghabiskan waktumu untukku, Naruto? Jang…"

"FUGAKU UCHIHA!" teriak Naruto dengan mata tertutup berusaha menahan tetesan air matanya. Pria yang bernama Fugaku tersebut mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kumohon, Tuan. Jangan mempermainkanku." Kata Naruto terlewat pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Lakukan dengan cepat dan kita akhiri ini." katanya lagi sambil masih menunduk.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Bhahaha…" gelak tawa Fugaku memecahkan keheningan dan berhasil membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat raut wajah Fugaku sedang tertawa terbahak. "Akhiri?" beonya. "Tidakkah aku salah dengar, Naruto, hm?" tanya Fugaku setelah menghentikan tawanya kemudian membalikkan badan Naruto secara kasar mengahadap ke dinding.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat Fugaku membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan kasar.

"ARGH….I…ITTAI…" teriak Naruto saat Fugaku memasukkan kejantanannya secara cepat dan kasar kelubang anus Naruto.

"HM…" Fugaku terus memasukan kejantanannya ke anus Naruto dengan brutalnya. Sekali hentakan kajantanannya telah tertanam sempurna dilubang Naruto.

"ITTAI…." Teriak Naruto lagi. Lubang anusnya dimasuki tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Lubangnya serasa robek. Dapat ia rasakan sakitnya yang sangat luar biasa hingga tanpa pertahanan lagi, air matanya mengalir mulus dikedua pipinya yang sedang menahan kesakitan.

"Hm..hm…" desah Fugaku sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Ia juga merasakan kesakitan mengingat lubang anus Naruto yang sama sekali belum ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari dan sangat sempit. Ia begitu emosi dengan perkataan Naruto tadi ("Kita akhiri"). Ia mengeluar –masukkan kejantanannya dengan kasar kelubang Naruto.

"Tu…tuan..sah..sah..kit..tuan…" rengek Naruto. Dapat terdengar jelas oleh Fugaku bahwa Naruto sedang menangis. Ia mengalihkan tangan kanannya yang awalnya berada dipinggang Naruto, kemulut Naruto, sementara tangan kirinyanya ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan Naruto, mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit dilubang Naruto, mungkin. Tangan kanannya ia keluar-masukkan didalam mulut Naruto, tak seirama dengan pergerakkan dibawahnya, tentunya. Dapat ia rasakan begitu hangat jari-jarinya yang ada didalam mulut Naruto.

"Hmph…" desah Naruto tertahan karena jari-jari Fugaku, saat fugaku menyentuh sweet spot Naruto. Saat itu, Naruto benar-benar sudah meredupkan cahayanya sendiri. Ia terus menangis.

Jari-jari Fugaku memain-mainkan lidah Naruto dengan kasar hingga saliva Naruto mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Fugaku menggerakkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Naruto. Dapat ia lihat betapa 'manis'nya wajah naruto sekarang, menahan genjotan kasar dibawah sana dengan 'benang-benang' saliva yang terlihat begitu seksi diwajah Naruto.

"Hm…hmph…hm… kau….manis, Naruto."

Terdenga suara decakan becek dibawah sana. Fugaku sudah mengeluarkan precumnya didalam sana. Ia terus melakukannya dengan cepat dan selalu mengenai sweet spot Naruto. Ingin Naruto mati saja. Disaat ia sedang merasakan kesakitan, oh demi Tuhan, dia juga merasakan kenikmatan dibawah sana. Ia benar-benar ingin mati rasanya.

"Tu…tuan…akh…ak…khu…ma…mahu…keh…ke…luar…agh…." Desah Naruto kesusahan saat ia hampir mencapai klimaks.

"Hm." Hanya itu tanggapan Fugaku. Ia mengocok kejantanan Naruto semakin cepat dan mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya ke lubang Naruto dengan beringas.

Perut Naruto mengejang dan lubangnya semakin menghimpit kejantanan Fugaku tanda sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks.

"AKH…" teriak Naruto saat spermanya keluar dengan deras dari kejantanannya dan menyemprot dinding yang ada didepan dengan brutal. "Tu…tuan…" panggil Naruto saat mulutnya masih dimasuki oleh jari-jari Fugaku. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Lututnya bergetar. Ia hampir terjatuh, namun dengan cepat Fugaku mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Saat itu juga, Fugaku berhenti melakukan 'aktivitas'nya dibawah tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

"Kau lelah, Naruto?" tanya fugaku sedikit menggoda Naruto dengan memainkan nipple sebelah kanan Naruto dan tangan kirinya masih tetap memeluk punggung naruto dengan setia.

"Hmph…" desah Naruto kelelahan ditambah dengan ransangan dinipplenya.

"Aku belum keluar, Naruto, tapi kau sudah kelelahan." Bisik Fugaku sambil menjilat daun telinga Naruto.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat mendengar perkataan Fugaku. Astaga, ia sudah begitu lelah mana mungkin ia mampu 'melayani' Fugaku lagi. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan langsung pingsan saking lelahnya.

"Kita mulai, ya, Naruto…" bisik Fugaku lagi. Posisi mereka tak berubah. Ia menarik kejantanannya, meninggalkan kepala kejantanannya yang berbentuk jamur itu didalam lubang Naruto.

"Hmph…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sat ia merasakan kembali pergerakan dilubangnya. 'Sakit' batin Naruto menangis.

"Kita lakukan dengan cepat, huh? Kelihatannya kau begitu lelah." Kata Fugaku kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya kepinggul Naruto. Menarik pinggul Naruto cepat hingga kejantanannya termakan sempurna oleh lubang Naruto.

"AKH…" teriak Naruto lagi saat kejantanan itu tertanam kembali dilubangnya.

Dapat fugaku rasakan dinding anus Naruto menghimpit kejantanannya.

"Ah…" desah Fugaku sambil mengusap mulutnya kemudian dengan tangan tersebut ia memukul bokong Naruto dengan kasar. Kembali, tangannya kembali kepinggul Naruto. Setelah memukul bokong kenyal itu beberapa kali, tampak bokong tan nan mulus itu memerah.

"Akh…akh…akh…" desah Fugaku menggila sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri-kanan Naruto, kembali menghirup aroma yang benar-benar membuatnya menggila.

"Akh…akh…akh…tu…tuan…" panggil Naruto menyadarkan kegilaan Fugaku saat menghirup aroma citrus naruto . Pergerakan Fugaku semakin cepat dan semakin liar.

Cepat

Keluar

Masuk

Cepat

Berdecak

"AKH/AKH" teriak keduanya berbarengan saat keduanya sama-sama mencapai klimaks. Kembali, sperma Naruto kembali menyemprot dinding yang ada didepannya, sementara sperma Fugaku masuk dengan mulus kedalam lubang Naruto.

"Akh… kau hebat, Naruto." Kata fugaku sambil melepaskan secara perlahan kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto.

"Hm" hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kini ia benar-benar sudah tak mampu lagi menahan beban badannya sendiri. Masa bodoh ia akan terjatuh dengan hebatnya ke lantai, yang pasti ia benar-benar lelah. "Tuan…" panggil Naruto pelan, mengalihkan pandangan Fugaku yang masih tertuju kebawahnya kemudian melihat badan Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan ambruk.

"Naruto…" panggil Fugaku kemudian memeluk badan itu dari belakang kemudian memopongnya ke ranjang king size yang berada dikamar itu. "Lebih baik kau tidur." Kata Fugaku sambil membaringkan Naruto.

Ada tatapan lembut saat Fugaku melihat badan mungil tak berdaya didepannya. Ya, badan Naruto begitu mungil untuk ukurannya namun memiliki kaki-kaki yang jenjang.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Beristirahatlah." Kata Fugaku yang sadar betul jika Naruto sudah tertidur pulas. Ia mengelus lembut wajah yang bermandikan keringat tersebut. Mengamati betapa sempurnanya makhluk yang ada didepannya itu. Ia tersenyum simpul kemudian mengecup kening itu lembut. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Fugaku pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dikamar hotel yang telah Fugaku sewa tadi sore. Ya tentu saja mereka melakukannya di hotel. Ini adalah hubungan terlarang(lupakan kalau di Negara mereka hubungan sesame jenis memang sudah di legalkan). Bagaimana tidak, Naruto adalah seorang pelajar, masih dibawah umur(usia Naruto 16tahun) dan Fugaku adalah seorang pengajar ditambah juga tak ada ikat apa-apa antara mereka kecuali ancaman. Saya pertegas lagi, .an.

Tanpa Fugaku sadari, ada seseorang yang memata-matainya saat keluar dari kamar tersebut. Orang itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Fugaku, hingga sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu lift.

Sudah sangat larut sekarang. Fugaku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan 'santapan penutup'nya dirumahnya. Ia tersenyum sinis saat memasuki mobilnya hendak menuju istina Uchiha tersebut.

Pagi

Dikamar hotel

Mata safir itu terbuka lembut. Masih tampak lelah dari pandangannya yang sayu. Ia membuka-tutup kelopak matanya saat sinar-sinar kecil matahari pagi berlomba-lomba menembus tirai kamar hotel tersebut. Ia menatap sekelilingnya masih dengan tatapan sayu. Masih, ia masih terdiam diranjangnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh rohnya ketubuhnya.

"huh…" desah Naruto saat sudah mulai mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia menggerakkan bagian bawahnya(baca: kaki) untuk keluar dari selimut lembut yang menutupi seluruh badannya. namun terhenti saat ia merasakan betapa sakitnya punggung dan lubang anusnya.

"Akh…" desah Naruto kesakitan. Benar-benar sakit. Ia menghimpitkan kedua kakinya berharap dapat meredakan nyeri dibawahnya itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Karena tak ingin berlama-lama berada ditempat nista tersebut, akhirnya Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak ranjang itu meskipun beberapa kali ia terus meringis. Tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar hotel.

Sepeninggalnya Naruto dari kamar hotel

"Hm…" desah seorang pemuda-saat menarik selimut dari ranjang hendak membersihkannya- saat ia melihat ada bercak darah disana. Pemuda itu mengamati seluruh isi kamar dan pandangannya berhenti disalah satu dinding kamar tersebut.

"Naruto…" panggil pemuda itu lirih sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dinding yang telah ternodai oleh sperma Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tetesan Kristal membasahi lantai kamar hotel. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bergumam tak jelas disela-sela tangisannya.

"Kyuubi…" panggilnya lagi dengan lirih.

Siang

Apartment Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Beristirahalah. Kita bisa melakukannya minggu depan." Kata seseorang dari dari seberang telepon dengan penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih, Lee." Balas Naruto kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraanya. Ya, Naruto benar-benar lelah. Sesampainya di apartmentnya tadi, ia tak langsung beristirahat. Ia harus mengurusi beberapa orang yang datang ke apartmentnya untuk menagih uang sewa. Karena ini sudah sering terjadi sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini, para penagih itu akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto dan jangan tidak lupa dengan 'hadiah'nya. Ingat, dia sudah 16tahun, tentu saja pemuda-pemuda tadi yang mengunjunginya memberi 'hadiah' yang setimpal kepadanya. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga memporak-porandakan isi apartment Naruto. Itulah kenapa ia baru bisa beristirahat setelah siang tiba.

Sebenarnya hari ini, dihari minggu yang cerah ini, ia dan beberapa temannya akan berkunjung kesalah satu taman hiburan yang cukup terkenal didaerah tersebut.

"Huh…" Naruto hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Setelah melihat seluruh isi apartmentnya tertata rapi, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat meskipun ia menyadari bahwa lubang anusnya itu kemungkinan sudah mengeluarkan darah lagi mengingat betapa sakit bagian bawahnya itu sejak 'pemberian hadiah' dari beberapa penagih hutang tadi.

Dan ya, saat dia membuka celananya beserta dalamannya, ada bercak merah disana.

'Sempurna. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku seharian ditempat tidur ini.' batinya kesal kemudian melucuti bajunya dan tidur dalam keadaan naked.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Pagi

KHS(konoha High School; sekolah khusus laki-laki)

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa guru olahraga sekaligus wali kelas 11-A bernama Iruka itu membuat murid-muridnya agar memperhatikannya.

"Selamat pagi, sensei." Jawab murid-muridnya dengan penuh semangat. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari dimana murid-murid KHS akan mengadakan berbagai pertandingan. Mulai dari sepak bola, basket, hingga catur.

"Baiklah. Kalian tampak sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini," kata Iruka saat menatap muridnya satu per satu terlebih lagi muridnya yang mengenakan kostum hijau-hijau -_- . "Untuk menambah semangat hari ini, sensei akan memperkenalkan satu murid yang akan bergabung dengan kalian," lanjutnya dan semua murid menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Sasuke, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Panggil Iruka.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu memasuki kelas dengan aura coolnya.

'Astaga, tampan sekali.' Batin hampir seluruh murid 11-A

"Sasuke Hatake." Kenalnya singkat, padat, jelas, dan membuat seluruh kelas bersweetdropria.

"Hm, baiklah Tuan Hatake. Silahkan duduk disebelah tuan Hyuuga." Kata Iruka sambil menunjuk kearah hyuuga.

"Kenapa melihatku?" tanya Sasuke datar kepada Neji saat Neji memperhatikannya dengan amat sangat.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya tak kalah datarnya. 'Awas saja kalau kau sampai merayu Gaara. Akan kupastikan tinggal 'pantat ayam'mu saja yang tersisa dihidupmu.' Batinnya OOC

Setengah jam setelah mendapat arahan, akhirnya kelas itu pergi menuju lapangan. Mereka akan bertanding sepak bola berhadapan dengan kelas 11-B, kelas yang dihuni oleh uke-uke manis KHS, hehehe

"Tak ku sangka kita akan melawan mereka." Kata Neji sambil menatap Gaara lekat saat murid-murid 11-B menghampiri mereka. Tepatnya berhadapan.

"Wah, aku takut mereka akan menggoda kita hingga kita kebobolan." Remeh salah satu murid yang mempunyai banyak tindikan diwajahnya, salah satu preman KHS, Pain.

"HEH, JANGAN ANGGAP REMEH KAMI!" Teriak salah satu murid 11-B saat dirinya merasa tersinggung.

"Hahaha, tenang, Kiba. Kita akan tuntaskan mereka." Tenang Naruto pada sahabatnya yang mempunyai tanda lahir segitiga disalah satu sisi pipinya. "YAA!" teriak Naruto kemudian sambil menatap murid-murid 11-A tersebut. "Ini." kata Naruto sambil menggerakkan jempol kanannya kearah leher kirinya dan menarik jempolnya hingga keleher kanannya.

Semua murid 11-A terdiam melihat Naruto. Mereka tahu bahwa Naruto tidak boleh dianggap remeh, mengingat dia adalah kapten diklub sepak bola KHS.

"Ck, mendokusai," kata si 'tuan pengantuk' mengalihkan aura 'pembantaian' ditengah-tengah mereka. "Kita mulai saja." Katanya. Mereka hanya bermain 2X30 menit saja mengingat ini adalah pertandingan yang diadakan disekolah a.k.a menghemat waktu.

"Kyaaa! Hahaha! Kita menang!" teriak murid berlabel uke itu berbarengan.

"Ya, ampun." Desah Shikamaru saat melihat tingkah murid-murid cantik yang ada didepannya sedang menikmati kemenangan mereka. 'Tadi(saat pertandingan) wajah mereka kelihatan sangat sangar, tapi sekarang -_-…." Batinnya lagi sambil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan murid 11-B. tampak Shika menggeleng pelan.

"YAAA" teriak pemuda bertato segitiga membuyarkan lamunan Shika. Shika menaikan satu alisnya. "Ingat taruhanmu, tuan pengantuk." Ingat Kiba.

"Ck, mendokusai." Tanggap shika.

"JANGAN MENANGGAPI AKU SEPERTI ITU, BODOH!" Teriak Kiba hingga mendapat perhatian dari temannya yang ada disekitarnya termasuk Sasuke(lupakan kalau murid kelas 11-B belum mengenal Sasuke atau terlalu fokus saat bertanding tadi.)

"Berisik." Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk saat mendengar teriakan kiba.

"A..APA? KAU BILANG AKU BERISIK, HAH!?" teriaknya lagi memekakkan telinga Shika.

'Astaga.' Batin Shika sambil mengelus telinganya. 'Selain manis, suara mereka juga cempreng-cempreng seperti mpok at*k' batinnya lagi.

Karena tak tahan, Kiba menghampiri Sasuke. Mendengar ada ketukan lembut ditanah oleh kaki kiba, Sasuke berhenti mengusap keringatnya. Kiba berdiri begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Bisa dibilang jarak mereka kurang dari 15cm, dengan sasuke yang masih duduk dikursi penonton dan Kiba berdiri tepat didepannya. ingat, . .

Saat Sasuke melapaskan handuknya, ia melihat 'gundukan' milik kiba tepat didepan wajahnya. Astaga, untung saja topeng stoic sudah ia pasang semenjak tadi, coba kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan akan ada pertandingan tambahan antara SasuShika.

"Apa?" Sasuke kemudian berdiri. "Suaramu benar-benar berisik." Kata Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan ShikaKiba.

Setelah Sasuke berjalan cukup jauh, Shikamaru mendatangi kiba yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Kau merayunya?" tanya Shika sensual.

"Ti..tidak." jawab Kiba tergagap berhasil membuat Shika menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia membalik badan kiba agar menatapnya. Dan, astaga, dapat dilihat dengan kacamata 'super' jika ada banyak bunga yang sedang berkeliling diwajah kiba. "Dia tampan." Katanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Hm?" Shika terkejut karena tingkah ukenya itu. "Lupakan taruhannya!" kata shika kelihatannya cemburu. Mendengar itu, dengan cepat Kiba menghilangkan ekspresi terpukaunya.

"Shika, jangan dong." Rengek Kiba sambil berlari mengerjar Shika yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

ShikaKiba sibuk bertengkar karena taruhan mereka, beda halnya dengan murid yang kedepannya akan menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal ini, SasuNaru.

"YAAA! KAU!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke dengan santainya mengambil botol minum Naruto yang sudah hampir ia minum itu. Sasuke membelakanginya dan meminumnya.

Ia meminumnya bak manusia tak bersalah sedikitpun dan Naruto hanya memandangnya marah. Saat itu hanya ada SasuNaru saja ditempat itu sementara yang lain sudah menonton pertandingan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Naruto.

"Kau tak kalah cemprengnya ternyata." Kata Sasuke sesaat setelah selesai meminum air minum milik Naruto.

"Aku bahkan belum meminumnya." Kata Naruto kelewat pelan. Sasuke melihat wajahnya.

Manis

"Kalau begitu, ayo beli minum ke kantin." Ajak Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"BELI SAJA UNTUK DIRIMU SENDIRI, TEME!" teriak Naruto yang sekarang sudah menangis sambil melepaskan pegangan Sasuke.

"Jangan keras kepala, Dobe!" balas Sasuke menaikan satu oktav suaranya.

"AKU TAK MAU!"

"Jangan memaksa!" kata sasuke sambil memukul bokong Naruto. Tak lembut, tak juga kasar, yang pasti membuat Naruto merasa kesakitan lagi dibawah sana. Ia sudah menahannya setengah mati saat pertandingan tadi. Ia takut kalau lukanya belum sembuh total dan akan mengeluarkan darah lagi, mengingat ia sama sekali tak mengobatinya. Dan yang benar saja, bokongnya berdarah.

"Hn?" Sasuke terkejut saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi datar. " Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya kebokongnya dan merasakan celana olehraganya yang sudah basah oleh darah, tak banyak tapi menciptakan noda hitam disana mengingat celena olahraga mereka berwarna hitam.

Naruto terlihat panik. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tertahan karena rasa sakit yang sangat dibawah sana dan badannya hampir ambruk karena mengingat kejadian nista itu lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke panik sambil menahan badan Naruto yang hampir terjatuh. "Ke UKS?" tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Naruto. Sasuke tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

'Apakah dia gay?' batin sasuke menyelidiki sambil memapah Naruto ke UKS.

Diwaktu yang sama ditempat yang berbeda.

"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA SEPERTI INI!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang usianya berkisar 20tahuan. "Aku yang membersihkannya sendiri! Berhentilah. Kumohon." Lirihnya memohon kepada pemuda yang sedang ia temui itu.

"Keluarlah. Aku sedang sibuk." Usir lembut pemuda berambut panjang orange kemerahan kepada pemuda yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya.

Kembali ke UKS

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu tentang itu." Sasuke tulus meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Antar aku pulang. Bisa?" pinta Naruto karena sepertinya dia sudah tak mampu lagi mengikuti jam sekolah hingga selesai. Dia tahu pasti Sasuke mempunyai mobil. Ingat, ini adalah KHS, sekolah paling elit di jepang dan dimasuki hanya oleh anak-anak orang kaya saja.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke kemudian membawa Naruto ke parkiran setelah mengambil tas Naruto. Gedung sekolah begitu sepi mengingat murid-muridnya sedang menyaksikan berbagai pertandingan yang diselenggarakan.

"Alasan yang bagus." Kata Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. "Wasir, hm?"

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tergagap. Tampak ia memasang tampang was-was saat Sasuke berkata demikian.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sangat mengerti 'kondisi' dan 'posisi'mu." Kata Sasuke datar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari jalan menuju apartment Naruto. Naruto hanya tertunduk diam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. "Jangan seperti itu(terdiam), tak terlihat seperti dirimu, Dobe." Rayu sasuke sambil melirik Naruto dan berhasil mendapat deathglare 'manis' dari Naruto. Sasuke kembali berfokus pada jalanan.

"Kau manis, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Mengetahui deathglarenya tak mempan, Naruto hanya memandang bingung kearah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum.

'Astaga,' batin Naruto. 'Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau ternyata dia sangat tampan.'

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau menyukaiku?"

Dug…

Pertanyaan Sasuke sepertinya tepat sasaran. Sepertinya Naruto jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"A..apa?" Naruto tergagap. 'Astaga, apa yang terjadi padaku?' batinnya kalut.

"Wajahmu memerah, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Sasuke juga. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kejendelah mobil disebelahnya. Tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah merahnya kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke berfokus kembali pada jalanan dan tersenyum gaje.

Hening

"Next request dari, hm, wow, no name, hahahaha…" kata salah satu pemuda pembawa radio favorit Sasuke. "ok, no name. orang ini meminta kita untuk memutarkan satu lagu dari salah satu penyanyi terkenal kor-sel, Roy kim. Please enjoy it, sweetest."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gitar yang merdu dari speaker.

geudaeyeo na geudae nuneul  
cheoeum bon sungan buteo o nan  
geudaeyeo nan alsu eobtneun  
seolleneun hyanggi soge ppajyeo

nan geudae nuneul hangsang  
baraman bwasseotgo  
geudaedo nareul hangsang  
baragil baraetsso

na ijen marhal geoeyo  
i mogsorie damaseo o

Love, o~ Love,  
geuraeyo nan geudaereul nan  
neomuna joha habnida  
Love, o~ Love,  
geuraeyo nan geudaereul nan  
jeongmallo sarang habnida

Love Love Love,  
Love Love Love,  
Love Love Love

Terlihat semburat merah dipipi keduanya saat mendengarkan lagu tersebut.

'Iya, dia sangat manis, matanya juga indah.' Batin sasuke salting sendiri.

'Mata gelap tak bercela itu benar-benar menghipnotis.' Batin Naruto yang juga salting sendiri.

Keduanya menyaman posisi duduk mereka karena keadaan sungguh sangat canggung.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin keduanya berbarengan. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih berkonstrasi pada jalanan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu." Kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sok tahu."

"Aku merasakannya, Dobe."

"Dasar, kau. Teme je…"

"Kita sudah sampai." Potong Sasuke cepat. "Ini alamatnya, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat sebuah gedung.

"I..iya." jawab Naruto pelan.

"Akanku antar sampai ke kamarmu." Kata Sasuke kemudian keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Ia memapah Naruto dengan lembut. "Tidak ada parkiran. Keterlaluan." Kata sasuke sambil men'lock' mobilnya dengan remote otomatis.

"Kau mampu berjalankan? Atau perlu aku gendong?" kata Sasuke mengingat jarak parkir mobilnya begitu jauh dari gedung tersebut.

"Jangan remehkan aku." Bentak naruto.

Mereka terdiam sampai berada didepan pintu apartment Naruto.

"Masuklah."

"Hm, iya." Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil kunci apartmentnya dan memasukkannya kelubang kunci. "Terima kasih." Kata Naruto sambil berpamitan pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Setelah itu Naruto masuk ke apartmentnya dan menutup pintunya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil.

'Lantai 7' batin Sasuke sambil mengingat dilantai mana apartment Naruto berada. Ia berjalan dengan santainya dan sesekali bersiul disepanjang jalan menuju mobilnya.

Sepi

Hening

Sangat sepi

Gedung apartment itu sangat sepi bahkan tak terlihat adanya penjagaan diluar gedung. Dapat sasuke pastikan jika yang tinggal digedung itu tak sampai ratusan mengingat gedung itu memiliki 15 lantai dan terdapat lebih dari 20 kamar yang ada ditiap-tiap lantai. Ya, dia menghitung kamar yang ada dilantai 7 tadi sewaktu selesai mengantar Naruto.

'Huh..' desah sasuke pelan saat memasuki mobilnya. Ia melihat ketempat duduk yang diduduki naruto tadi. "Hn?" alisnya bertemu saat onyxnya menangkap sebercak noda merah dijok kremnya.

Darah

'Apa kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?' batin sasuke khawatir. 'Maaf'

Setelah mengantar Naruto, Sasuke tak kembali ke sekolah. Ia pergi bersantai ke sebuah danau kecil. Hingga sore menjelang. Tidur disana meningat cuaca yang cukup mending saat itu.

Malam

Kediaman Hatake

"Kau pulang dari mana?" terdengar sebuah suara dari arah dapur. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan kelas?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah pasti tertuju hanya pada dirinya.

"Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Jangan langsung tidur." Teriak suara itu saat mendengar hentakan kaki ditangga menuju lantai 2. "Huh…" terdengar desahan berat dari suara itu.

_**"Kau harus menjaganya, Kakashi. Betapa keras kepalanya dia, disisi lain dia sangat rapuh."**_

"Mikoto." Bisik pria bernama Kakashi itu mengingat mantan istrinya yang sudah lama tiada.

**_Iya, ia menikah dengan janda Fugaku Uchiha yang sudah memiliki 2 orang putra, Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka menikah setelah 2tahun Mikoto bercerai dari Fugaku. Saat itu usia itachi 15tahun dan sasuke 10tahun. Sasuke sempat berhenti sekolah satu tahun karena broking home yang menimpa keluarganya. Setelah pernikahan itu, sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sang ibu dan sang kakak tinggal bersama sang ayah._**

**_Tak lama setelah menikah, keluarga baru itu memutuskan untuk berlibur keluar kota. Disaat itulah malapetaka terjadi. Kendaraan mereka tertabrak oleh sebuah bus yang diketahui supirnya yang mengantuk(berkendara dimalam hari). Akibat kecelakaan itu, nyawa Mikoto tak terselamatkan._**

**_"Kau harus menjaganya, Kakashi. Betapa keras kepalanya dia, disisi lain dia sangat rapuh." Katanya menitip pesan kepada pria yang baru beberapa hari itu menjadi suaminya. Mikoto menatap Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas disalah satu sofa yang tersedia di ruangan salah satu rumah sakit terdekat saat kecelakaan terjadi._**

**_"Sayangi dia, kakashi. Aku percaya padamu." Kata Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Air mata tak tertahan lagi dipelupuk keduanya._**

**_"Aku menyayangimu, Mikoto." Kata Kakashi menggenggam erat tangan istrinya dan mencium kening Mikoto dengan lembut._**

**_"Aku tahu itu, Kakashi." Kata Mikoto. "Maafkan aku." Katanya. Tak lama kemudian matanya menutup. Senyumannya masih dengan setia menemani wajah cantiknya yang pucat itu._**

**_Tit….._**

**_"Mikoto…" panggil kakashi lirih. "Mikoto…" panggilnya lagi saat wanita yang sangat dicintainya sudah tak bernyawa lagi._**

"Kau memasak apa?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan ingatan Kakashi pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sasuke duduk dikursi dengan santainya.

"Sup tomat ditambah dengan makanan lainnya yang berbahan dari tomat." Jawab Kakashi lembut sambil membawakan hidangan kemeja makan bak menjamu seorang raja. "Dan, Sasuke, meskipun aku tak kan bisa mendapatkan hatimu(sebagai anak), tapi berusahalah untuk memanggilku ayah." Tambah Kakashi pelan sambil menekankan kata 'berusaha' pada perkataannya tadi.

Tak ada lagi perbincangan setelah itu. Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan Kakashi mengurusi barang-barang didapur. Ya, kegiatan Sasuke setelah selesai makan malam adalah masuk kamar. Sangat jarang sekali kedua laki-laki itu berbincang bersama. Sangat jarang.

Tbc

Review, please (-/|\-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Maaf updatenya lama. Author masih berkabung. Sahabat author meninggal tanggal 19 januari kemarin. kemudian tanggal 21 januari kemarin, sepupu author juga meninggal. author benar-benar terguncang. Inipun, sepertinya fictnya abal. mungkin untuk chap 3 bakal lama updatenya. Author benar-benar belum fokus dan harus menenangkan diri dulu. Mohon doa dari para readers untuk sahabat dan sepupu author. Dan untuk yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak ya.

**Kyuubi No Dobe**

Proudly present

**10th Dream**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warn(s):

**YAOI**

**Rate M (also sex content)**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**+17**

**BDSM(maybe)**

**LEMON**

**LIME**

**PwP**

**INCEST**

**Bold and Italic are flashback**

Pairing : SasuNaru n others

Prev on 10th Dream:

"Kau memasak apa?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan ingatan Kakashi pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sasuke duduk dikursi dengan santainya.

"Sup tomat ditambah dengan makanan lainnya yang berbahan dari tomat." Jawab Kakashi lembut sambil membawakan hidangan kemeja makan bak menjamu seorang raja. "Dan, Sasuke, meskipun aku tak kan bisa mendapatkan hatimu(sebagai anak), tapi berusahalah untuk memanggilku ayah." Tambah Kakashi pelan sambil menekankan kata 'berusaha' pada perkataannya tadi.

Tak ada lagi perbincangan setelah itu. Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan Kakashi mengurusi barang-barang didapur. Ya, kegiatan Sasuke setelah selesai makan malam adalah masuk kamar. Sangat jarang sekali kedua laki-laki itu berbincang bersama. Sangat jarang.

Chap 2

"Kumohon hentikan. Jangan lakukan ini pada ibu. Kumohon." Rengek seorang bocah sambil berusaha menghentikan kekerasan yang terjadi pada ibunya. "Kumohon." Rengeknya lagi saat pria itu tak berhenti melayangkan tendangan, pukulan, dan tamparan pada ibunya. "Hentikan."

Pria itu menghentikan 'kegiatan'nya pada wanita yang sudah 'hampir' babak belur itu.

"Hah…" desah pria itu menyamankan terikan nafasnya. "Aku akan menceraikanmu." Alhasil kalimat itu membuat seluruh mata yang mendengar dan menatap kejadian itu secara langsung membulat sempurna.

"Fu…Fugaku…" panggil lirih wanita bernama Mikoto itu. Tampak jelas darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tak ada tanggapan dari pria yang ia panggil itu. Pria itu merangkul pinggul putra pertamanya, Itachi, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Ibu…" panggil bocah bernama Sasuke itu sambil memeluk ibunya. Meskipun usianya 8 tahun, dia mengerti betul apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Ia menangis dipelukan ibunya. "Ibu…" panggil Sasuke kemudian menatap ibunya. Cantik, wajahnya masih cantik walau luka lebam adalah 'make up'nya saat ini. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ibu." Kata Sasuke kemudian membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir ibunya itu. "Aku sayang ibu." Kata Sasuke lagi kemudian memeluk ibunya erat.

"Ibu juga sayang, Sasuke. Maafkan ibu, nak." Dapat ia rasakan Sasuke semakin memeluknya erat. Semakin erat, erat, erat, dan gelap.

"Ibu?" panggil Sasuke saat ibunya tiba-tiba menghilang dari pelukannya. "Ibu?" panggilnya lagi. Tak ada jawaban dari sang ibu membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi. Ia terus memanggil ibunya hingga…

"Sasuke…" suara seorang pria membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya. "Sudah pagi. Dan lihat…" kata pria itu yang tak lain adalah ayah tirinya Sasuke sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 06.30 a.m. "Cepat bangun, mandi, kemudian sarapan. Kita akan berangkat bersama." titah Kakashi kemudian beranjak dari kamar Sasuke.

KHS

"Hah," terdengr desahan berat dari Iruka. "Tak kusangka kita kalah dari kelas 11-B," katanya lagi sambil mengingat skor yang tercipta, 5-0. "Apakah Sensei harus menghukum kalian karena kalian dengan percaya dirinya meremehkan kelas 11-B namun ternyata kalian yang kalah?" murid-murid hanya tertunduk. "Jangan terlalu meremahkan kemampuan lawan jika belum mengetahui kekuatan lawan."

Iya, kelas 11-A belum pernah bertanding dengan kelas 11-B dalam pertandingan sepak bola. Tapi jika pertandingan bola basket, sudah dipastikan jika kelas 11-A lah yang akan menang.

"Baiklah, tak perlu diingat lagi," kata Iruka berusaha memberi semangat kepada murid-muridnya juga pada dirinya sendiri. "Mulai dari kemarin kita sudah memasuki pekan class-meeting. Dan kalian tahu? 2 hari lagi sekolah akan mengadakan kemping bersama. Kemping itu juga akan mengadakan beberapa pertandingan. Jadi, lebih baik kalian mempersiapkan diri daripada meremahkan kemapuan lawan."

"Iya, Sensei." Jawab murid-murid kelas 11-A pelan.

2 hari kemudian

Camping Time

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa pembuka dari kepala sekolah KHS yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku. "Hari ini kita akan memulai kegiatan kemping kita. Tak perlu terlalu banyak arahan karena saya sudah tahu pasti jika Sensei kalian telah menjelaskan secara detail apa-apa saja yang akan kalian lakukan selama kemping." Jelasnya sambil memandang murid-muridnya yang sedang berbaris rapi. Mereka melaksanakan kemping dilingkungan sekolah. Tapi tetap saja mereka harus tidur, makan, de el el diluar kelas. "Mungkin cukup itu saja. Dengan ini, kemping akan kita mulai." Kata Fugaku sambil membunyikan gong kecil tanda kemping sudah dimulai. Murid dan guru menyambutnya dengan bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah, karena pembukaan pelaksanaan kemping sudah dilakukan oleh kepala sekolah," kata ketum pelaksanaan kemping ini, yang tak lain adalah kakashi, sambil melirik kepala sekolah KHS. "Jadi, bagi murid-murid silahkan mengambil gulungan kertas yang ada didalam toples kaca disana." sambil menunjuk kearah Guy-guru paling lebay-"Pilih satu untuk menentukan dilokasi mana kalian akan mendirikan tenda dan akan 1 tenda dengan siapa kalian nanti." Jelas Kakashi.

Murid-murid mulai celengokan melihat lokasi pendirian tenda yang sudah ditancapi papan penomoran.

"Dan yang beruntung, satu tenda hanya akan dihuni 2 orang. Selebihnya akan ada yang 8 orang dan belasan orang pertenda, hahaha…" Para murid mulai manatap panik. Bagaiman tidak, satu tenda berdua, gosh. "Ya, untungkan. Jadi kalian tidak perlu bersempit-sempitria." Kata Kakashi lagi sambil mengumbar senyum dibalik topeng yang ia gunakan. Catat, tak ada satu muridpun yang pernah melihat rupa Kakashi termasuk anak tirinya, Sasuke.

Lupakan bahwa para guru memang sudah tahu pernyimpangan sex yang ada dimurid-murid mereka. Meskipun begitu tak ada maksud sedikitpun dari guru-guru untuk membuat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dikegiatan kemping mereka.

Setelah mendapat aba-aba dari Kakashi, para murid mulai mengantri untuk memilih lokasi dan teman satu tenda mereka.

"Dapat nomor 9. Kamu?"

"nomor 1."

"Siapa teman 1 tendamu?"

"Cepat buka aku mau lihat."

Itulah percakapan yang tercipta satelah mereka melakukan arisan.

"Kau dapat nomor berapa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang sekarang berdiri didekatnya. Disitu juga berdiri Gaara, Kiba, dan Naruto.

"Nomor 16." Jawab Sasuke datar dan santai.

"APA?" teriak si cempreng Naruto.

"BERISIK, NARUTO!" teriak Kiba tak kalah cempreng. Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara hanya bersweetdropria.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dan masih memasang muka terkejutnya dan memegang gulungan kertas arisan dengan gemeteran. Gaara mengambil gulungan itu dengan cepat. Dan, ta da, Gaara hanya mampu memberikan sweetdrop kepada teman-temannya.

"16" kata Gaara kemudian secara perlahan dia mundur menjauhi Naruto dan teman-temannya saat melihat seringaian gaje dari Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Neji dan Kiba juga menyusul Gaara saat aura 'sesuatu' milik Sasuke semakin pekat.

"Test…test…" suara dari mikrofon membuyarkan keterkejutan Naruto dan ke'sesuatuan' Sasuke. "Baiklah, silahkan ambil posisi kalian dilokasi kalian akan mendirikan tenda dan langsung mendirikan tenda mengingat sebentar lagi hari akan hujan."

'Masih pagi sudah mendung saja.' Batin murid-murid sambil menatap langit gelap.

'Mudah-mudahan bukan hanya aku dan si Teme mesum ini saja yang berada disatu tenda.' Batin Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke dari sudut safirnya. 'Lihat seringaian itu. Oh No!' batinya berteriak.

Semua murid bubar dari tempat pengambilan 'arisan' tadi dan menuju lokasi pendirian tenda.

"A..a..apa?" tanya Naruto saat mengetahui apa yang tidak ia harapkan menjadi kenyataan.

"Jangan berdiri saja. Kau mau kehujanan atau apa?" peringat Sasuke saat melihat Naruto sedikit gemeteran(lupakan sejenak tentang Fugaku, ok).

Setelah tenda didirikan, yang benar saja, hujanpun lagsung turun. Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

"Hei, namamu Naruto, ya?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan saat sudah berada didalam tenda. Yups, jangan lupa, mereka bahkan belum berkenalan.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm. Masih siang tapi hari sudah gelap seperti ini." kata Sasuke lagi sambil mengambil ballpoint dari tas punggungnya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Daripada bosan, lebih baik kita bermain." Sambil menunjukan ballpoint kehadapan Naruto. Mereka akan bermain truth or dare. Lewati waktu permaianan SasuNaru.

Ruang guru

"Mau kemana, kepala sekolah?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat Fugaku hendak menlangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru. Fugaku menatapnya sebentar kemudian beralih pandang kepada guru-guru yang lain. Ada Iruka, Guy, Izuma, Kurenai, dan yang lainnya disana. Fugaku kembali menatap Kakashi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Dia selalu saja begitu." Kata Izuma saat Fugaku telah keluar dari ruang guru tersebut. "Jangan dipikirkan, Kakashi." Tenang Izuma sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi lembut. Seharus Kakashilah yang harus bersikap dingin pada Fugaku, bukan sebaliknya mengingat apa yang pernah Figaku lakukan pada Mikoto.

Saat itu Fugaku memutuskan untuk pulang. Iya, dia sangat malas saat ini apalagi saat tahu Naruto satu tenda dengan 'mantan' anaknya.

Kediaman Uchiha

"Tuan sudah pulang?" tanya salah satu pelayan yang bekerja dikediaman Uchiha.

"Iya." Jawab Fugaku datar kemudian menuju kamarnya.

Ceklek

"Hm?"

"Oh, aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak." Jawab suara itu lembut.

Fugaku berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang sedang tiduran diranjang king size tersebut. Tak lupa juga ia menutup pintu kamar. Kamar tersebut tampak gelap mengingat tirainya yang tak terbuka dan cuaca memang sangat gelap sekarang karena hujan.

"kau sudah sarapan, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku sambil menundukan dirinya disebelah kiri putra pertamanya, Itachi. Itachi hanya menggeleng. "Makanlah sedikit. Kau sudah baikan?" terdengar nada perhatian disana. Itachi hanya mengangguk lembut. Ia mendekatkan badannya kepada sang ayah lalu memeluknya.

"Hm?" Fugaku sempat terkejut mendapati tingkah putra pertamanya itu. 'Tumben sekali.' Batin Fugaku sambil membalas pelukan putra berusia 22 tahunnya itu. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Fugaku menatap Itachi yang sedang memeluknya lembut. Itachi membenamkan kepalanya kedada bidang sang ayah. Fugaku menggerakkan tangan kirinya mengelus rambut panjang sang putra. Mengelusnya cukup lembut. Itachi masih dengan nyamannya memeluk sang ayah hingga pergerakan tangan kiri sang ayah mengenai lehernya. Itachi membukakan matanya. Dapat ia rasakan sang ayah sedang mencium lembut kepalanya. Itachi mendongak melihat sang ayah. Tatapan keduanya sama-sama datar. Fugaku membaringkan Itachi dengan lembut disebelah kanannya kemudian menurunkan kepalanya untuk mencicipi leher Itachi.

"Hmph…" Itachi mendesah pelan mendapati perlakuan sang ayah kepadanya. Ia tak melawan atau memberontak sama sekali. Ciuman dileher itu beralih kepipi Itachi, kekelopak matanya, kemudian kekeningnya. Ia menghirup aroma mint milik sang anak yang sudah sangat menghipnotisnya. Tangan kirinya ia gerakan menuju pinggang Itachi, bergerak menuju perut datar tersebut dan berhenti disana.

"Itachi…" panggil Fugaku saat mendapati sang anak yang begitu menikmati perlakuannya. Itachi hanya menatapnya sayu. Ada seutas senyuman disana. kemudian dengan tangan kirinya, Fugaku mengelus pipi Itachi. 'Kegiatan' itu tak begitu lama karena kedua tangannya kini tengah membuka poloshirt Itachi. Kini dadanya sudah terlihat polos. Wajah Itachi tampak memerah walaupun tempat itu lumayan gelap. Karena tak ingin membuat Itachi malu, Fugaku mengalihkannya dangan memberikan kecupan lembut dibibir Itachi. Kecupan itu berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang lumayan kasar.

"Hmph…ng…" desah Itachi yang sudah menutupi kedua matanya. Itachi memeluk leher Fugaku. Ya, Fugaku tahu Itachi ingin lebih namun itu tak terwujud mengingat pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkan keduanya.

"Hah…hah…hah…hah…" desah keduanya sambil menghirup udara disekitar mereka. Fugaku masih memandang Itachi datar, begitu pula dengan Itachi walaupun matanya kelihatan sayu. Fugaku menggerakkan tangan kirinya kedada Itachi.

"Hmph…" desah Itachi tertahan. Fugaku melihat ekspresi Itachi yang begitu, hm, seksi menurutnya, matanya sedikit menyayu, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, tangannya yang diam dimasing-masing sisi badannya. tipe anak penurut. Fugaku menggerakkan tangannya kenipple kanan Itachi memain-mainkan nipple tersebut dengan telaten. "Hmph…ngh…hmph…" desah Itachi membuat kejantanan Fugaku sedikit menegang. Yah, anaknya yang satu ini sangat bisa membangkitkan libidonya.

Fugaku begitu menikmati pemandangan yang ada didepannya saat ini. ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kemudian mengecup lembut bibirnya Itachi.

"Hmph…" terdengar decakan dari kecupan tersebut. Ia mengalihkan kecupannya ke nipple kiri Itachi. Sementara tangan kirinya masih ber'konsen' di nipple sebelah kanan Itachi. Itachi membuka matanya dan melirik Fugaku yang sedang menikmati nipplenya dari sudut onyxnya.

"Hmph…" desah Itachi lagi sambil menarik lembut rambut Fugaku. Setelah mendapat tanda Itachi, Fugaku menghentikan kegiatannya dinipple Itachi. Fugaku tahu betul tanda yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya.

Setelah menghentikan kegiatannya, ia kembali mencium bibir Itachi kemudian melepaskannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan ciumannya,Fugaku segera bergerak kebawah Itachi. Melepaskan celana panjang Itachi dengan sekali tarik mengingat celana yang dipakai Itachi cukup longgar dan pinggangnya terbuat dari karet.

"hm" Itachi tersontak saat udara dingin langsung mengenai kejantanannya.

"Hm, kau nakal, ya?" goda Fugaku saat mengetahui Itachi tak menggunakan dalaman. Itachi hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin ayahnya terus menggodainya. "'adik'mu sudah sedikit basah, Itachi." Goda Fugaku lagi. Dan yang benar saja, wajah Itachi langsung memerah seketika. Fugaku sangat tahu betul cara menggoda putranya yang satu ini. Tanpa berlama-lama, Fugaku langsung memainkan tangannya dikejantanan Itachi.

"Hmph…" desah Itachi sedikit bergetar kemudian menoleh sang ayah yang sedang berkonsen dikenjantanannya. Dapat ia rasakan pergerakan lembut dari tangan ayahnya atas kejantanannya. Fugaku mengocok kejantanan itu lembut kemudian menjadi kocokan yang 'mematikan'.

"Akh…" desah Itachi terhenti saat tangan Fugaku berganti tempo menjadi lambat. "Hmph…" Itachi sangat menikmati itu, terlihat dari matanya yang terpejam tersebut. Melihat itu, Fugaku memainkan telunjuk dilubang kejantanan Itachi, membuat Itachi tersontak sekali lagi. Ia membukakan matanya, memperhatikan kegiatan ayahnya dibagian bawahnya.

Tangan fugaku yang lain 'sedikit' bermain dengan 2 'bola' mungil Itachi. 'Mimijat-mijat'nya lembut, kemudian beralih kelubang anus Itachi. Dapat Fugaku rasakan denyutan diluar lubang anaknya itu. Dia hanya menyentuhnya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan tangannya kemulut Itachi sementara tangan yang satunya tak berhenti bermain dikejantanan Itachi. Itachi tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. dengan lahap ia memakan tangan Fugaku yang ada didepannya.

"Hmph…hmph…"desah Itachi disela-sela kulumannya atas tangan Fugaku. Ia masih membukakan matanya. Menatap jari-jari panjang yang keluar masuk dari mulutnya. "hm?" terdengar nada kesal saat Fugaku yang tiba-tiba saja menarik jari-jarinya padahal Itachi masih menikmatinya.

"Jangan lupakan yang dibawah, manis." Goda Fugaku yang lagi-lagi memerahkan wajah Itachi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Fugaku langsung memasukan 2 jarinya sekaligus kelubang Itachi dan tak perlu berlama-lama pula untuk menemui sweet spot Itachi.

"Hmph…ngh…akh…" desah Itachi nikmat sambil memainkan nipplenya sendri. "Hmph…" desahnya lagi saat Fugaku menambahkan 1 jari lagi kelubang Itachi.

"Suka, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku disela-sela dirinya mengeluar-masukan jari-jarinya dilubang Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan dan masih bermain-main dengan nipplenya.

"Hmph…akh…ku..ma…mahu..akh…ke..kelu…arkh…hm…" kata Itachi saat akan mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Hm" Fugaku semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya dikejantanan dan lubang Itachi.

"Hmph..akh…akh…" desah Itachi menggila. Tangan-tangannya kini sudah beralih ke seprei ranjang dan meremasnya kasar. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak dan perutnya mengejang. "AKH…" teriak Itachi saat spermanya keluar dangan mulus dari kejantanannya dan menyemprot dada Fugaku yang masih menggunakan pakaiannya. "Hah…hah…hah…" desahnya sambil menormalkan tarikan nafasnya.

"Wah, jadi basah." Alih Fugaku saat melihat pakaiannya yang basah karena semprotan sperma Itachi.

"Hah…hah…maaf." Kata Itachi tampak menyesal.

Fugaku kemudian turun dari ranjang dan mencopoti seluruh pakaiannya dan beranjak lagi keranjang, kebawah Itachi. Ia mengangkangkan kaki Itachi dan memposisikan kejantanannya kelubang Itachi.

"Hm…" desah Itachi saat kepala kejantanannya Fugaku tak sengaja menyentuh lembut lubang Itachi. Fugaku memandang Itachi yang ternyata sedang memandangi. "Hm…lakukan dengan lembut. Kumohon." Terdengar nada lirih disana saat Fugaku sedang mencari-cari sex toys yang ada didalam kotak yang berada didekatnya.

**_"Hm…hm…kau suka, hah?" tanya Fugaku saat sedang menggenjoti Itachi dari belakang(baca:doggy style)._**

**_"Hmph…hmph…hmph..." hanya itu yang terdengar mengingat mulut Itachi yang disumpali oleh bola kecil(lupa nama bolanya apa -_- . ball gang ya? -_- . lupa )_**

**_Fugaku menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepasi bola tersebut dari mulut Itachi. Bola itu sudah disitu sejak 'memasuki permainan inti'._**

**_"Kumohon lepaskan. Akh…akh…" rintih Itachi cepat saat bola tersebut terlepas dari mulutnya. Tangannya tak bisa melepaskan bola tersebut karena tangannya yang terikat kebelakang. "Kumohon." Pintanya lagi. Fugaku tak mendengarkan atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak mendengarkan rengekan Itachi untuk melepasi ring cock yang sudah membengkakkan dikejantanannya._**

**_"Hm." Hanya itu saja tanggapan Fugaku kemudian menghantam sweet spot Itachi. Entahlah sudah berapa kali ia mencapai klimaks dan tak bisa mengeluarkan spermanya. Benar-benar menyiksa Itachi. Itachi meringis kesakitan saat klimaks sebentar lagi akan mendatanginya._**

**_"Hm…" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah saat spermanya (masih) terpenjara dikejantanannya. "Sakit…" kata Itachi kemudian menangis. Lupakan bahwa FugaIta telah melakukan permainan ini sejak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu._**

**_"Belum, Itachi. Aku masih belum puas." Kata Fugaku sambil menyeringai tajam. "Kita lakukan dengan posisi yang berbada,hm?" tanya Fugaku kemudian membaringkan Itachi diatas meja yang terdapat dikamar mereka dan…_**

**_Tok tok tok…_**

**_Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar tersebut._**

**_"Tuan, ada yang mencari anda." Panggil pelayan yang ada dirumah tersebut. Ya, dia berani memanggil Fugaku karena lampu kamar mereka menyala._**

**_'Sial. Siapa yang berkunjung dimalam buta begini?' umpat Fugaku yang benar-benar terlihat kesal. "Iya." Jawab Fugaku singkat. "Baiklah, Itachi. Sepertinya cukup sampai disini dulu 'permainan' kita. Dan kau juga terlihat sangat lelah." Katanya sambil melepasi ikatan pada tangan Itachi. Ada luka lebam disana. "Lagi pula aku sudah 'memenuhi' lubangmu." Kata Fugaku lagi kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ya, dia juga sudah klimaks beberapa kali, tapi belum puas._**

**_"Akh…" tanpa aba-aba, badan itu ambruk ke lantai porselen yang sangat dingin. Tak dingin lagi disana melainkan perih. Lubang anusnya benar-benar terasa perih. Ia melapaskan ring cocknya. "Akh…" desahnya kesakitan. Ia melihat kejantanannya yang sudah memerah dan sudah membengkak itu. Ia menyentuhnya lembut. Terasa perih disana. "ah…" desahnya lagi saat mengocok kejantanannya saat ia sudah memposisikan dirinya dengan berduduk menyanggah ke salah satu lemari. "Ish…" ia mendesis kesakitan. Kocokannya semakin cepat pada kejantanannya._**

**_"hmph…akh…hmph…AKH…" klimaks datang dan membasahi tangannya dan lantai ditempatnya duduk._**

**_Ceklek_**

**_Pintu kamar mandi terbuka_**

**_"Mandilah, Itachi. Jangan tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu." Kata Fugaku datar seolah-olah tak melihat keadaan Itachi yang sudah sangat lelah dan berantakan. Tak lama kemudian, Fugaku meninggalkan kamar mereka dan menemui tamu._**

**_Setelah kepergian Fugaku_**

**_Tuk tuk tuk_**

**_Itachi menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri kelemari yang sedang ia sanggahi._**

**_"Hah…"_**

**_Itachi berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dengan bersusah payah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin besar yang tergantung disalah satu dinding kamar. Ia melihat dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin besar tersebut._**

**_Tragis_**

**_Luka lebam dan goresan benda tajam ada hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Rambutnya terurai kusut benar-benar membuat badan itu seolah-olah telah mati. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Ia menyentuh salah satu luka yang ada dirusuk kanannya yang tergores akibat sedang melakukan make out(doggy style) dengan sang ayah disalah satu meja tadi._**

**_"Ash…" desisnya. Pandangan teralih ke lututnya yang juga terluka, lagi-lagi akibat doggy style yang dilakukan mereka dilantai porselen. Kemudian ia memandangi kedua pahanya yang terlihat ada luka cakaran disana. Dan dibokong…ah jangan ditanya. Bokongnya memerah akibat d'ipukul-pukul' oleh Fugaku._**

**_"Hah…"hanya itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah menatap dirinya yang sudah tak berbentuk itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Itu bukan kali pertama ia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari sang ayah saat sedang bercinta. Hampir setiap kali bercinta, Itachi mendapat perlakuan yang sama._**

Fugaku mengeluarkan tangannya dari box sex toys yang ada didekatnya itu. Fugaku menatap lembut kearah Itachi, mengelus wajah itu pelan.

"Hm" hanya itu jawaban Fugaku yang dianggap Itachi akan memenuhi permintaannya.

Fugaku memposisikan kejantanannya kelubang Itachi, memasukkan kepala kejantanannya kelubang Itachi dengan lembut dan pelan.

Glup

Kepala kejantanan fugaku sudah masuk. Hampir satu bulan 5 kali mereka mengadakan 'permainan', tapi tetap saja lubang Itachi terasa sempit. Fugaku memasukan seluruh batangnya dengan pelan kelubang surga tersebut.

"Ah..ah…" desah Itachi pelan. Ia merasakan kejantanan ayahnya memasukinya dengan lembut dan kali ini dengan perasaan.

Setelah memasukan seluruh kejantanannya, Fugaku berhenti sebentar, membiarkan Itachi menyamankan diri. Ia melihat kearah Itachi dengan tatapan lembut begitu pula sebaliknya.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya kearah Fugaku, hendak memeluknya. Fugaku menurunkan badannya tanpa menggerakkan sesentipun kejantanannya dilubang Itachi untuk dapat memeluk anaknya itu. Ya, sekarang mereka berpelukan. Itachi mencium bibir Fugaku lembut lalu mengangguk pelan. Mengetahui Itachi sudah siap, Fugakupun menggerakkan batang kejantanannya keluar dari lubang Itachi, menyisakan 'kepala jamur'nya didalamnya. Sekali hentakan dan sweet spot tersentuh.

"akh…akh…" gerakan itu tak lambat, tak juga cepat. Itachi sangat menikmatinya. Ia kembali memeluk Fugaku yang berada diatasnya dan…

Dug

Detak jantung Fugaku berdebar tak beraturan. Bukan karena kegiatan mereka tapi karena perlakuan Itachi padanya.

'Ada apa ini?' batinnya kemudian menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Hm?" tanya Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa?" bisik Itachi.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Fugaku singkat kemudian kembali kepelukan sang anak dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ah…hmph…akh…" dapat ia rasakan Itachi begitu menikmati permainan mereka kali ini. desahannya juga terdengar sangat merdu ditelinga Fugaku.

'Rasanya…..berbeda' batin Fugaku lagi saat Itachi semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang sang ayah.

'Suki da' batin Itachi dan matanya tertutup menikmati permainan mereka.

"Hm.. Itachi…" bisik Fugaku tepat ditelinga Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi. Itachi menatap ayahnya. Tertulis jelas diwajahnya 'Aku hampir sampai'. Itachi hanya mengangguk. Fugaku menjauhkan badannya dari badan Itachi, mempercepat gerakkannya. Dapat dilihat olehnya, Itachi sedang mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. Posisi yang cukup susah mengingat dia yang sedang berbaring. Fugaku melepaskan tangan Itachi kemudian menggantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Genjotan dibawah sana semakin cepat begitu pula dengan kocokan fugaku pada kejantanan Itachi. Itachi benar-benar dimanjakan kali ini.

"Hmph…akh…ah…ah… ahs…akh…" desah Itachi yang sekarang benar-benar terdengar merdu dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Benar-benar make out yang berbeda.

"Akh…" Fugaku mengerang akibat dinding anus Itachi menghimpit kejantanannya dengan sangat. Ia memandang Itachi yang sepertinya juga akan klimaks. 'Kali ini kita lakukan bersama, Itachi.' Batin Fugaku.

"AKH/AKH" keduanya mendesah bersama ketika mencapai puncak. Fugaku dengan cepat melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Itachi, membiarkan spermanya berhamburan diseprai berwarna putih itu. Terlihat jelas wajah Itachi sedikit kesal ketika sang ayah tak 'menanam'kan benihnya didalam dirinya.

"Tak boleh terlalu sering. Berbahaya." Kata Fugaku saat melihat tampang kesal Itachi.

"Bisa ayah antar aku ke kampus nanti sore?" tanya Itachi yang masih berbaring.

"Tentu. Jika badainya berhenti." Jawab Fugaku singkat kemudian duduk santai disebelah kanan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah. Fugaku mengambil bungkusan rokoknya, mengambil satu batang rokok dari 6 batang rokok yang tersisa kemudian menyalakannya. "Hm?" tawar Fugaku sambil memberikan bungkusan rokok kepada Itachi. Itachi mendudukan badannya yang sedikit lelah dan sakit dibagian bawahnya kemudian mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyalakannya. Mereka berdua merokok bersama. Itachi memiringkan badannya kearah Fugaku dan Fugaku memeluk Itachi dengan tangan kanannya.

Pemandangan yang indah, bukan? Iya. Itu dikediaman Uchiha. Bagaimana dengan keadaan di KHS?

KHS

"Sepertinya kali ini acara kemping kita gagal total. Tidak ada pertandingan." Gumam Shika saat mereka berkumpul di aula KHS.

"Ehem," terdengar suara dari mikrofon. Tampak seorang guru sedang berdiri diatas panggung aula tersebut. "Selamat sore anak-anak." Sapa guru tersebut tampak tak nyaman. Terlihat jelas dari gerakannya yang kadang menggaruk kepalanya, kedang menggaruk lehernya. "Maaf untuk cuaca yang buruk ini." katanya kemudian mengingat badai yang begitu kencang diluar gedung. Sepertinya guru mereka ini(mungkin sebagian) tak menonton tentang prakiraan cuaca hari ini. "Mungkin acara kemping kita akan kita batalkan, ehem…" lanjut guru itu berpura-pura batuk. "Tetaplah berada didalam gedung karena kami tak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian jika kalian ketahuan bermain diluar." Kata guru itu lagi yang tak lain adalah ketum pelaksanaan kemping.

Semua murid terdiam saat melihat guru mereka turun dari panggung. Tak ada suara penolakan dari mulut mereka. Ya, memang, sejak tadi siang keadaan semakin memburuk. Murid-murid itu hanya duduk santai di aula KHS. Mereka tampak sedang berbincang-bincang satu dengan yang lainnya(catat, mereka semua duduk dilntai).

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat luka ditelapak tangan Sasuke dan mengelus lembut perban yang ada dikening pantat ayam tersebut (author di chidori XC)

"Hm" jawab Sasuke malas.

**_"Aku takut." Kata Naruto saat badai semakin keras menerjang lokasi perkempingan murid-murid KHS._**

**_"Kemasi barang-barangmu." Kata, hm, perintah Sasuke tepatnya. Ia tampak begitu berang saat tak ada satu gurupun yang meminta mereka untuk mengungsi ke gedung. Mendapat perintah dari Sasuke, Narutopun langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam tasnya (lupakan kalau lokasi tenda mereka dibawah satu pohon yang lumayan besar dan lumayan tinggi. Bisa dibilang sabenarnya itu tempat yang begitu sejuk jika cuaca panas. Tapi akan begitu membahayakan jika keadaannya seperti sekarang)._**

**_"SASUKE CEPAT KELUAR!" terdengar teriakan dari salah satu temannya dari luar tenda._**

**_"IYA" balas Sasuke tak kalah kerasnya. Mana bisa 'Hn' terdengar dicuaca seperti sekarang ini mengingat Sasuke terkenal dengan trademarknya, 'Hn'._**

**_Tak lama kemudian, mereka berhasil keluar._**

**_"Cepat masuk ke gedung!" perintah Sasuke lagi yang sudah masuk ke gedung. Ia terhenti seketika saat merasakan Naruto tak mengikutinya. "Shit" rutuk Sasuke saat melihat Naruto kembali kedalam tenda. "Neji!" panggil Sasuke. Yang terpanggil langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Bawa ini!" kata Sasuke sambil melempari tasnya yang sudah dilindungi oleh plastic._**

**_"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Karena tak ingin lebih basah dari sekarang ini, Neji pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke._**

**_"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Sasuke saat tiba didalam tenda dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang mencari sesuatu._**

**_"Kalungku hilang." Jawab Naruto yang tak berhenti mencari kalungnya tersebut._**

**_Siuh…._**

**_Terdengar angin begitu kencang dari luar tenda. Tenda-tenda yang lain sudah berterbangan karena pemangsangan yang kurang kuat. Untung Sasuke sudah belajar mendirikan tenda jauh-jauh hari. Coba kalau tidak? Mungkin tenda mereka juga sudah terbang seperti balon._**

**_"Ini?" tanya Sasuke saat menemukan batu safir yang tak kalah safirnya seperti mata Naruto ditemani oleh tali hitam._**

**_"Iya." Jawab Naruto kemudian menghampirinya. Sejenak Naruto melupakan 'badai gila' yang tengah memporak-porandakan lokasi perkempingan._**

**_"Jangan pasang disini!" bentak Sasuke saat melihat Naruto hendak memasangkan kalungnya kelehernya. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Sasuke menggerakkan dagunya mengarah keluar tenda, menyadarkan Naruto atas apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang._**

**_"Uwaaaa!" teriak Naruto cempreng ditengah-tengah badai._**

**_"Cepat masuk!"_**

**_Kretak… tak…tak…tak…_**

**_Terdengar retakan pohon yang ada disebelah tenda mereka. Mata sasuke membulat sempurna kemudian menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari keluar tenda. Sial nasib, Sasuke terjatuh dan menyebabkan luka ditelapak tangannya. "Cepat masuk!" teriak Sasuke saat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Mendapat perintah dari Sasuke, Naruto kemudian berlari kearah gedung dan…_**

**_Gedebum…_**

**_Pohon besar tadi tumbang tepat kearah Sasuke. Dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke yang hilang dibalik pohon yang tumbang tersebut._**

**_"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kemudian menghampiri teman 1 tendanya itu. Lupakan kalau Naruto telah mengetahui nama Sasuke saat mereka sedang bermain didalam tenda tadi sebelum badai datang. "Sasuke!" teriaknya lagi dan mendapati Sasuke sedang tersenyum pucat. "Astaga…." Naruto langsung mendatangi Sasuke yang ternyata keningnya terkena dahan pohon yang tumbang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri._**

**_"Untung aku sedikit membalikkan badanku." Katanya dan menekan kata 'untung' pada kalimat tersebut. "Coba kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah 'gepeng'." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar menenangkan dirinya yang sedang gemetaran sambil melihat kearah pohon yang ada disebelahnya. Tepat disebelahnya._**

**_"Jangan bermain-main dalam keadaan yang seperti ini." kata Naruto sambil memapah Sasuke. "Astaga, Sasuke. Keningmu berdarah." Kata Naruto yang baru sadar saat melihat darah Sasuke sedikit mengotori wajahnya yang pucat._**

**_Dengan cepat Naruto membawa Sasuke ke UKS. Baju mereka basah kuyup. Sekali-sekali Sasuke hampir tergelincir dilantai porselen mengingat kakinya yang masih gemetaran karena kejadian tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Jika dia mati, bagaimana cerita ini bisa berlanjut. Ok, lupakan._**

**_Dia menginginkan Naruto, selalu ingin bersamanya dan melindunginya. Itu alasan utama dia harus selamat. Dan jangan lupa dengan sepasang safir yang selalu menghangatkannya. Ya, seperti sekarang. Dia begitu kedinginan tapi saat menatap sepasang safir yang sedang memapahnya, ia merasa tenang. Ia ingin tetap menatap mata indah itu hingga menghantarkannya ketidur panjangnya._**

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang ayah tiri saat mendatangi Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada dipojokan aula.

"Hn"

"Syukurlah." Kata Kakashi lega. Sejak kapan 'Hn' Sasuke diartikan dengan 'Aku baik-baik saja." . kheh, Kakashi -_-

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi. (lupakan kalau kakashi adalah wali kelas 11-B)

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah. Panggil Sensei jika membutuhkan sesuatu." Tawar suara itu datar. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "baiklah." Kata Kakashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak memeriksa keadaan murid-murid yang lain kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti. "Dan, hm, gantilah baju kalian berdua. Kalian bisa sakit jika menggunakan baju basah itu terus." Ingatnya kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan keduanya.

1 detik

3 detik

6 detik

"HUa…hmph…hmph" mengetahui Naruto akan berteriak, dengan cepat Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya yang tadi terluka.

"Keadaan sudah kacau. Jadi, jangan memperburuknya." Kata Sasuke yang masih membungkam mulut Naruto. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto, Sasukepun melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Tasku basah." Lirih Naruto sambil memandang tasnya. Sasuke juga ikut memandang tas naruto yang sudah 'mandi' badai tadi.

"Carilah Neji dan ambil tasku." Perintah Sasuke datar tanpa memandang Naruto dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Naruto hanya mengangguk iya kemudian bergegas mencari Neji.

Setelah Naruto pergi mencari Neji

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya kearah lehernya kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang tergantung disana. terlihat safir indah menghiasi lehernya yang putih mulus itu. Ia mengelus safir itu lembut sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya, jangan sampai ada yang memergokinya yang sedang 'bermain' dengan kalung tersebut dan tiba-tiba semburat pink menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

**_"Ano, Sasuke… ini" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di ranjang UKS. Perawat sekolah telah selesai mengobati Sasuke dan sekarang meninggalkan mereka berdua karena harus mengambil beberapa obat dan anti-biotik._**

**_"Hm?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya yang terperban dan "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke panik saat Naruto berdiri dan memasangkan sesuatu kelehernya. Sasuke tak memberontak saat tahu 'sesuatu' itu adalah kalung Naruto. Ia terdiam saat Naruto memasang kalung itu kelehernya dan… dia menikmati aroma citrus Naruto yang baru sekarang ini ia cium. Ingat, jarak mereka begitu dekat mengingat Naruto sedang memasangkan kalung kebelaknag leher Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya berdiri didepan Sasuke. Bisa dibayangkan, bisa dibayangkan? Bagus._**

**_"Sudah." Kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Sanyum itu menghilang saat Naruto melihat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sasuke yang sedang tertunduk. Tampak Sasuke sedang mengelus safir indah itu dengan lembut._**

**_"Hm?" sasuke terkejut saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto tepat berada didepannya._**

**_Dug_**

**_Dug_**

**_Jantung keduanya berpacu cepat._**

**_'Astaga, apa ini?' batin Sasuke saat merasa terhipnotis oleh sepasang safir indah milik Naruto. Mereka berdua tak bergendik sama sekali. Merasa terhipnotis oleh 'samudera' indah Naruto, Sasuke menggerakkan wajahnya mendekati Naruto yang sama sekali tak bergerak seincipun. Semakin dekat hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan hangat dari nafas masing-masing._**

**_Dekat_**

**_Dekat_**

**_Naruto memejamkan mataya begitu pula Sasuke._**

**_Kening bertemu kening(lupakan kening Sasuke yang sedan terluka karena ia tak merasa sakit akibat 'hipnotis' yang Naruto berikan)._**

**_Hidung bertemu hidung._**

**_Nafas semakin memburu._**

**_Dan.._**

**_"Pastikan kau meminum obat ini." kata suara itu menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. Dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan wajah merahnya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia berdiri canggung disebelah ranjang Sasuke, sementara Sasuke dengan cepat menyembunyikan kalung yang sudah menjadi miliknya tersebut mengingat 'Siapa sih yang tidak kenal pemilik liontin safir terindah tersebut di KHS? Semua muridpun tahu(kecuali Sasuke yang baru tadi mengetahui itu saat Naruto membisikinya saat sedang memasangkan kalung) kalau pemiliknya adalah uke termanis di KHS ini.'_**

**_Kesigapan yang baik._**

**_Untung saja perawat itu main masuk saja tanpa memperhatikan kedua pemuda yang hampir berciuman tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, keduanya langsung berpamitan dan meninggalkan UKS._**

"Ini" kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan tangannya kewajah Sasuke. Ya, kening Sasuke sedang terperban. Jadi, dia menempelkan telapak tangannya saja kepipi Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau!?" bentak Sasuke.

"Wajahmu memerah, Teme."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke ketus. Ia melihat tasnya berada di sebelahnya kemudian melepasi plastik yang membungkusi tasnya. Untung saja ia sudah menonton prakiraan cuaca, jadinya dia menyiapkan segala sesuatu dengan matang. Awalnya dia ingin mambawa payung, but, hell no, he's a boy. Ribet sekali kalau membawa payung. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa plastik besar saja yang mampu menampung tasnya. Dia juga membawa baju ganti. Ada 2 pasang pakaian yang ia bawa. Wah..wah..benar sudah matang persiapannya. Ia mengeluarkan sepasang pakaian tak lupa boxer juga(tak ada celana dalam, boxerpun jadi) dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau mau mati atau atau pakai ini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak dan melihat pakaian Naruto yang sudah basah kuyup(lupakan kalau mereka memang memakai pakaian bebas saat melaksanakan kemping. Itung-itung tak setiap tahun mereka bisa melaksanakan kegiatan seperti ini).

Perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya. Bisa-bisa dia sakit karena bajunya yang basah. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan goddamn, semuanya telah menggantikan pakaian basah mereka dengan pakaian yang layak pakai. Tampaknya Naruto sendirilah yang tak menonton prakiraan cuaca hari ini. Baru kali ini panggilan Sasuke benar untuknya, 'Dobe'.

Naruto mengambil pakaian yang ditawarkan Sasuke dengan malu-malu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Cepat ganti." Perintah Sasuke.

"I..iya." jawab Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamar ganti. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Tak terjadi apa-apa dikamar mandi, ok. Mengingat kemesuman Sasuke sedang dalam mode off xD

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto sesaat mereka kembali ke aula.

"Hn"

"hei, Sasuke. Kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lee, si bocah hijau, ingat bukan hulk.

"Hn"

"Wah, bajumu kebesaran, Naruto?" tanya Lee saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

"Hahaha" Naruto tertawa garing.

"Tumbuhlah lebih besar agar baju Sasuke bisa muat dibadanmu."

Pletak…

"Aw…" Lee mendapat hadiah jitak dari Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu bajuku, hah?" tanya Sasuke menyelidiki.

"Aw…" Lee masih masih merasakan sakit dikepalanya. "Aku pernah melihatmu menggunakan baju itu saat kau berbelanja bersama Kakashi-Sensei. Kita bahkan waktu itu sempai mengobrol. Aw…" katanya yang masih mengelus kepalanya. Jitakan yang super.

"Hn" Sasuke tak mengingatnya.

"Jadi..."

"Ayo, Dobe." Potong Sasuke yang tahu bahwa Lee akan 'mewawancarai'nya.

"Yo, Naruto." Panggil Kiba saat melihat sahabat 'seperuke'nya itu berjalan melewatinya. "Bergabunglah." Pinta KIba. Naruto langsung berjalan kearah Kiba dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya. "Wah, aku tak pernah melihat ini." kata Kiba sambil mearik-narik baju yang dikenakan Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah seketika dan memandangi Sasuke yang tampak berpura-pura tak mendengarkan perkataan Kiba dengan berbicara kepada Shika.

"Oh… bajumu, ya?" tanya Kiba dan mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Jangan membangun singa yang sedang jinak ini." kata Shika saat mengetahui ukenya di deathglare-i oleh Sasuke. "Ingat, kau juga memakai bajuku. Jadi, jangan menggoda uke blondie ini." kata Shika sambil membaringkan dirinya dilantai dengan tasnya dijadikan alas kepalanya. "Ck, mendokusai. Untung listrik tak padam." Katanya lagi kemudian menatap Sasu-Naru-Kiba. NaruKiba tampak shock mendengar perkataan Shika barusan.

'Iya ya. Untung listrik tak padam. Coba kalau padam, bisa makin 'runyem' ceritanya.' Batin NaruKiba berbarengan. Sementara Sasuke, Sasuke menyusul Shika yang sedang berbaring.

Pagi

KHS

"Maaf ya… maaf ya…" kata Kakashi meminta maaf saat satu per satu murid keluar dari aula KHS. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tak enak kepada murid-murid. Yang seharusnya kemping akan menjadi seru malah berakhir seperti ini.

Dilorong KHS

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto saat melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan sendirian dilorong mengingat mereka berdualah orang terakhir yang keluar dari aula setelah ShikaKiba. Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memandangi Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepannya. "Aku akan mengembalikannya besok.

"Hn" Sasuke sudah tahu arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Hm" naruto menganggu singkat kemudian melangkahkan kainya menjauhi Sasuke. Dapat Sasuke lihat bajunya itu benar-benar cukup besar dibadan Naruto yang tak seukuran dengan badannya. ada senyum kecil dibibirnya sebelum 'sesuatu' menghampiri otaknya.

"Dobe…" panggil Sasuke. Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Berkencanlah denganku hari minggu pagi." Titah Sasuke berhasil mendapati sepasang safir yang hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. "Ingat. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tekannya dikata penolakan. "Aku tunggu ditaman kota." Tambahnya kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung dilorong KHS.

Hari minggu pagi

Taman kota

"Hah…hah…hah…" Naruto ngos-ngosan saat tiba di taman kota. Nafasnya memburu karena berlari tadi takut-takut akan terlambat mengingat Sasuke tak memberitahu spesifiknya jam berapa mereka akan bertemu. Tapi, ya, bagaimanapun jodoh tak kan kemana, kan?

Ada Sasuke disana, dikursi taman, dibawah rimbunan pohon. Kali ini pohonnya sedkit pendek. Jadi tak akan tumbang jika tiba-tiba badai datang (ingat kejadian 'badai gila' beberapa hari yang lalu). Naruto mengistirahatkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian rasa lelahnya hilang.

'Kenapa aku menuruti kemauannya?' batin Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikamaati hembusan angin dipagi hari. Ya, wajah Naruto memerah melihat pemandangan yang ada disebelahnya. Wajah yang tenang, kulit putih yang mulus, rambut raven yang bergaya melawan grafitasi, dan onyx penghipnotis yang sedang bersembunyi. Yah, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar menyukai Sasuke.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya.

"Si…siapa yang melihatmu?" balas Naruto tergagap. "Ka..kau terlalu percaya diri, Teme!" bentak Naruto menyembunyikan kesalahannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke kemudian dengan secepat kilat wajahnya sudah berada tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto.

Dug

Dug

Dug

Oke, tak dapat dipungkiri, bukan hanya jantung Naruto saja yang berdegup kencang, namun jantung Sasuke juga.

"Apa YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah. "MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" teriaknya lagi. Karena tak ingin memulai pertengkaran dipagi hari, Sasukepun menurutinya saja. Toh, dia sudah berhasil membuat Naruto 'memerah.'

"Kau manis sekali, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"kau..hm?" Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke meninggalkannya saat dia sedang memulihkan wajahnya yang merah kesamping dan tak memperhatikan Sasuke. "HEI, TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Hosh…hosh..hah…hah…jangan main tinggal begit…"

Tuk

Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya kekening Naruto.

"berhentilah mengeluh." Kata Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Huh…dasar." Umpat Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Lama mereka berjalan, tak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Naruto asyik melihta-lihat sekeliling sementara Sasuke fokus pada jalannya.

Gedebub

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang menabraknya. Naruto memberikan senyum 5 jarinya takut-takut kalau Sasuke akan marah. Oke, deathglare Sasuke berhasil menciutkan senyum 5 jarinya. Naruto tampak sedikit takut dan merasa bersalah.

"Hmph…" mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat mendapat wajah Sasuke begitu, begitu, begitu dekat dengannya dan… mereka berciuman. Naruto masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Tampak olehnya Sasuke sedang memegang dagunya, onyxnya tertutup rapat. "Hmph…" ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-luamatan kecil. Naruto meresapi lumatan Sasuke dengan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, lumatan itu berganti menjadi ciuman ringan kembali.

"Jadilah pacarku." Penyataan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya dan kesempatan itu langsung Sasuke manfaatkan. Sasuke kembali menciumi bibir Naruto, lembut.

"Hmph…" dan Naruto hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Naruto." Kata Sasuke kemudian memeluk Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto merasakan hal yang sama. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke tanda ia juga ingin selalu bersama Naruto.

Gosh, untung mereka sudah meninggalkan taman. Coba kalau tidak, bisa malu mereka. Oh iya, sekarang mereka sedang berada disalah satu danau buatan yang ada disalah satu sudut taman. Tempat itu 'strategis' untuk berpacaran mengingat lokasinya yang lumayan jauh dari pusat keramaian taman kota dan tersembunyi oleh pepohonan rindang (hadoh , pohon lagi -_- )

"Grhhh" geram seseorang yang ternyata sedang mengintip SasuNaru.

Tbc

Review, please (-/|\-)


End file.
